Destiny Always Wins
by Sailor Chrissy
Summary: “ And what if I didn’t, huh? What if I actually moved on from you and found someone better? What if that happened? she hissed at him. One shot.


"No! I'm serious Usagi! I seriously love your new hairstyle." Rei assured Usagi.

"Thanks, Rei" Usagi replied, pulling her hands through her blonde shoulder length layered hair as she watched Rei put her head on Mamoru's shoulder. My Mamoru she corrected herself in thought. She watched them go off and talk to other people, and Mamoru picking Rei's hand and kissing it, which is something _ they _used to do. When they were together, that is.

Usagi and Mamoru had broken up right after she graduated from high school. They had both agreed that the long distanced relationship was too much on their hearts, but Mamoru had chosen Harvard over her, which broke her heart even more in two. Breaking her heart even more, Rei had followed him, as they were starting to date again. She had somehow knew she always had secret feelings for him other besides Chad.

Finally, her heart had broken into two when she had received that letter a year later, announcing that they were getting married. She could never forget that day.

_Coming back from a long stressful day from work, she yelled that she was home. _

"_Hey Usagi!" Naru had yelled back. They had moved in an apartment when college had begun, both agreeing that they had to make up the time for that they had lost._

"_Hey! Is there any mail for me?" Usagi had asked, starting to pull dishes and plates out for dinner that night._

"_Umm, yeah about that…"Naru had replied in a nervous matter. Usagi stared at her in wonder_

"_Well?" She asked impatiently. Naru told to her wait a second when she got the mail, whatever it was. When she came back, Usagi saw that it was only one letter, very small, fancy looking like. When she saw the front of it, she nearly died of heartache. It had announced that her ex boyfriend and her old friend were engaged and getting married only a week from now. Naru had hold her as she cried her heart out on her shoulder._

" Usagi, you should just go talk to him." Minako had said out of nowhere. Usagi jumped out of surprise of seeing her.

"Minako, are you crazy? Did you already forget that they are _engaged_?" She nearly shouted at her, empathizing on the word engaged.

"And did you forget which planet I came from?" Minako shot back.

"I know. Planet of love, otherwise known as Venus. But look them, they seem more happy than we were." Usagi shot back nodding at the couple. She was shocked though to see one person's piercing blue eyes she fell in love with when she was just fourteen staring right at her. Heck, still in love with today!

"But look at you. You know right now that you still love him as much as a toddler loves her teddy bear. And he still feels the same way I bet!" Minako tried to reason, but Usagi was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Minako, but you're wrong this time. I moved on. And so did he, apparently. We're over. End of story." she finished, knowing that she was lying with every word that she said. She looked over and saw him coming over her way. Crap! She thought. What if he heard me? She wondered.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey right back." She replied. She looked behind her and saw Minako talking to Andrew with determination in her eyes. That usually meant trouble.

"So I was-" He started to say, but Usagi cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Nice talking to you." She smiled, holding her hand out for a shake. But instead of shaking her hand, he grabbed her and hugged her. Usagi gasped at the surprise movement, but slowly put her arms around him, hugging like they used to. What they shouldn't be doing. Not like this.

BOOM!

Usagi shot up straight up from the sound of thunder. Crap. She still hated thunder with a passion, back when she was a little teenager. Whimpering when she heard another crash, she wondered _why _Naru had decided to go spend the night at Melvin's.

Ring!

She looked over at her door, which has just rung. Then she looked over at her clock which had said 1 a.m. Who in the world would be knocking at the time of the night? Rubbing her eyes as she opened the door, she was surprised at who was at the door.

It was Mamoru, who was panting hard as id he ran two whole blocks just to get here, and was soaking wet.

"Mamoru! Why are soaking wet? Come in, let me get you a towel!" Usagi worriedly said, rushing Mamoru

In. He sat down on her couch and looked at her.

" I was worried about you. I figured you were scared since it was lighting and thundering outside." She looked right at him when he said that.

"You remember that?" She said unexpected.

"Of course. How could I forget those nights when you ran into my apartment into my arms when it was pounding rain outside?" He laughed. She smiled remembering all those times. The good old memories. How they used to be.

She handed him his promised towel and a cup of hot tea. He gratefully took it and smiled at her. She smiled back and sat next to him. He wrapped the towel round him and took a huge gulp of the tea, almost burning his tongue. He put the tea down and looked over at her once again.

"So are you ok? Because I can stay here for awhile if you want." He offered her. Her heart pounded when he said that.

"No, it's okay. I'll watch some TV, and just go to bed. I'll be fine, I swear." She assured him. He got up and walked up over to the door. Usagi followed, opening the door for him.

"Thank you for coming- well running over here to check on me." Usagi said. Mamoru smiled.

"No problem." He replied. He moved closer to the door, or rather to her.

" I'll see-" Usagi had started to say but Mamoru cut her off. Cut her off by closing the distance between them and placing his lips on her. Her eyes widen, but started to kiss back.

No! This is wrong! He getting married in a few days! She thought all of a sudden.

Realizing this, she pushed him away and screamed "Why did you do that! Did you forget that your getting married in three days?!".

" No. Rei and had just broken up. I realized that breaking up with you was the second biggest mistake I made, Usagi. I still love you." He said so calmly. She stared at him , as if he had just lost his mind and ran out.

Ran out of the door into the wet darkness.

Ran out of her fear that he didn't love her anymore.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He shouted at her. As soon as he realized she wasn't going to reply, he ran after her.

He caught up with her a few steps away from the local Jewelry store where they first met.

"What do you think you're doing running out into the ran like this?" He shouted at her, as it thundered around them.

"Making sure that I get away form you!" She shouted back. How could he do this to her? Did her actually think he could get away and take her heart with those things he said?

"Why? I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you. There's no way you could've moved on." He said. That just made her mad even more

" And what if I didn't, huh? What if I actually moved on from you and found someone better? What if that happened? If you actually think that everything is better when you said those three lousy words and broke up with your _fiancé_ just to show how much you still love me and actually think I'm giving my heart back to you, your wrong!" She hissed at him. They stood stating face to face in the rain, not caring that they were now both soaked in the freezing rain.

" Do you know how heartbroken I was when we broke up for the second time? I wished that everyday I would either get a call from you saying that you wanted to get back together to wake up from a horrible dream! But instead, I get a letter saying that you were getting married to my supposed best friend! Seeing you at the little announcement party, seeing you do things with her that we used to do nearly killed me! And you just think that with a lousy explanation and a lousy I still love you doesn't fix anything!" She yelled, feeling several tears fall down her cheeks.

Mamoru stared at her, not prepared to hear this.

"Usako,-" he hesitated, using his old nickname for her, " I'm sorry that I hurt you that badly. But you have to understand that the only reason why I ever got together with Rei was because I missed you so bad, and I was hoping that maybe, just maybe I would find some part of you in her. But I didn't. I didn't want to break her heart so I continued to date her and just to make her happy, I asked her to marry me. But I always was thinking of you every moment I was with Rei. I swear! I mean do you seriously think I would forget all the moments we shared, all the things that we said and gave to each other? Do you think I would moved on form that? It almost killed me again when I walked away from you, knowing that you weren't mine anymore. So you have to understand that I'm still love you with all my heart!" He shouted.

"But how do **I **know that?!" She shouted right back. "For all I know you could just be lying through your mouth right now just to win me back! If you supposedly still loved me, then you would have never gone out with Rei in the first place! And if you didn't love her, then why in the world did you ask her to marry you? I'm sorry, Mamoru, but I can't believe you until you actually prove that you still love me. I'm sorry." She finally concluded. She looked up at him, and she could still see those gorgeous, piercing blue eyes staring down at her through her blurry vision. She turned away before she could fall for them again and started to walk away from him again, only to be stopped by Mamoru grabbing her arm. She looked up at him and glared.

"Let me go." She said icily to him.

"No. Not until you believe me." He shot right back. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small star shaped necklace. Usagi stared at it in disbelief, surprised that the still held on to it.

"Do you see this? Remember when you gave it to me right after we got back together, promising each that we would always love each other no matter what? Well I still kept it after we broke up and went our separate ways and I played it every minute of the day that I wasn't with you. I missed you so much that sometimes when I listen to this, I cried. If you can't believe me, then ask my buddies back at Harvard. They could tell you how you're the luckiest girl in the world to be loved so much. And you know that you'll always be my Usako." He smiled and wiped one of the tears off her cheek. She smiled at him, finally knowing that she could trust him.

" Can you trust me now?" He laughed, smiling at her.. She laughed and closed the distance between him and kissed him, not pulling away for a long time.


End file.
